


Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Also He's Not Always A Very Smart Man, Douchebaggery, Drabble, Gen, He Also Hates Nimueh, Humor, Uther hates magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-23
Updated: 2009-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: "Uther really, really hates magic. He hates it so much that he won't even allow magic to heal him, or his son, or fix his kingdom. He hates it so much that he kills anyone who shows even an inkling of the use of magic.He hates it so much that he, quite simply, has no idea why he hasn't had his son's poorly-disguised-Warlock manservant killed."Uther contemplates how much he hates magic. And Nimueh. And lots of things. And what he's going to do about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/gifts).



> Originally written 4/23/09.
> 
> This happened while Fall Out Boy's "Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner" was playing. I really have no other excuse for this nonsense.
> 
> Oh, wait, [Kouri](http://archiveofourown/users/kouriarashi) prompted it. 100% blame her.

Uther really, really hates magic. He hates it so much that he won't even allow magic to heal him, or his son, or fix his kingdom. He hates it so much that he kills anyone who shows even an inkling of the use of magic.

He hates it so much that he, quite simply, has no idea why he hasn't had his son's poorly-disguised-Warlock manservant killed.

Maybe it's because the boy is so obviously an idiot. Really, killing idiots is just no fun. And if the boy's inclinations are displayed as obviously as his magical ability, he won't be procreating any time soon, either. What threat is he?

Other than, of course, being a supremely powerful magician. 

Nimueh warned him, in no uncertain terms, that the idiot was the most powerful Warlock to ever be born. Maybe that was part of it. More than he hated magic, Uther hated Nimueh. In fact, maybe he was sparing the boy simply to spite her.

Yes. Uther liked that idea. Spiting Nimueh.

As he walked away from his Contemplating Spot with a whistle into the breeze, he left behind the almost-there thought that, well, maybe Nimueh knew him well enough for that to have been her plan in the first place.

Uther was nothing if not reliable: his douchebaggery could always be counted on.


End file.
